Están en su mejor momento
by Anniih
Summary: La relación entre Miguel y Manuel está en su mejor momento. *PerúxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi; Lemon ¿vulgar? Es un tanto vulgar. Y avalado sean los presidentes de ambos países (L). Sin ofender a nadie solo con fines cómicos.

**Pareja:** PerúxChile/MiguelxManuel, sí, en ese orden. **Absténgase **de leer, si no te gusta este orden, sal por donde viniste, **no** soy responsable de tu ceguera.

Y...titulo fail...

.

* * *

**Están en su mejor momento**

* * *

...

"_Chile y Perú han sido, somos y vamos a seguir siendo países limítrofes y hermanos y, por tanto, debemos comprender que, si bien hay cosas que nos separan…"_

_..._

* * *

El sabor a licor en la boca del mayor no le impide hurgar con su lengua húmeda y palpable las suaves paredes llenas de calor mientras le sostiene por detrás de la nuca, escondiendo ahí sus dedos y presionando hacia su rostro sin darle tiempo ni segundos para que respire.

Por la mierda, quiere inhalar aunque sea un poquito de aire, ya que se está sintiendo mareado…mucho peor que antes. Para ese momento es como si le leyera la mente al dejarlo respirar, pero siendo tirado por las manos del peruano hacia la cama. ¿No puede ser más delicado? Sobre todo en su estado que se le mueve todo el suelo.

Intenta mirar. Está todo oscuro. Lo único que visualiza es la silueta de Miguel quien se arrodilla en la cama y luego sobre su cuerpo volviendo a gustar de sus labios. Apenas puede corresponderle en su estado. La cabeza le da vueltas tratando de mantenerse 'cuerdo' ante la situación regresando a perder el aliento por chocar con el contrario que lo va indagando en el interior de la cavidad bucal. Únicamente abre la boca dando el permiso para ser profundizado a su merced. _Odia hacerlo ebrio…se siente débil._

Perú se posa entre las piernas del chileno mientras le muerde el labio inferior, siguiendo el ósculo caliente y húmedo con sabor a alcohol, sintiendo la erección nacer entre los roces de ambos producida por él mismo. Meneos circulares se producen dirigiendo sus manos debajo de las prendas de Manuel, toqueteándole el vientre logrando darle nerviosismo y un salto dándole compañía. Pero siguen en lo suyo.

El miembro se endurece por la presión ejercida. Deja escapar gemidos cortos, silencios por ser ahogados por la boca del menor.

Miguel se aleja, pero antes relame el labio inferior de Chile con la punta de la lengua mojada. Se acomoda entre las piernas, tomándolas de las rodillas, separándolas más. Adora tener a Manuel así. Le fascina. Ahí abajo como debe ser, pero ebrio. Da igual, porque estando sobrio sucede esto.

Extiende la mano desabrochándole el pantalón, mientras toca un poco la intimidad del chileno. Coge los bordes de la prenda junta con la ropa interior, deslizándolas rápidamente hasta separarlas de las piernas por los pies. Regresa a besarlo. Baja la mano al sexo del contrario, tomándolo en la palma de la mano, cubrirlo por completo comenzando a masturbar.

―Hgnnnmm~. ―gime dentro de la boca del peruano al sentir la calidez tocada en su "amiguito". Una mezcla sensaciones le invaden, sensaciones de calor y placer con cosquilleos en el vientre culpa de los 'masajes' de descender y ascender adquiriendo un ritmo más acelerado.

― ¿Sigo? ―le pregunta con descaro sobre su aliento dando pausa a los movimientos.

―Sigue… ―como si realmente se negara. Las manos de Miguel son suaves al tacto, y vaya tacto comenzando a sentir otra vez los cosquilleos.

Deja de besarlo para ir a recorrerle el cuello de un suave lamido en el lado izquierdo oliendo el aroma a licor amalgamado con el perfume. Entreabre la boca posando el labio superior primero y segundo el inferior, sellando con besos a cada parte de la piel, descendiendo dando su tiempo mientras le sube la camisa y pasar a ese lugar succionándole los botones, el cual se mantuvo allí logrando endurecer y hacer jadear al mayor, quien arquea la espalda. Va jadear más cuando su miembro es abarcado en la boca de Miguel, humedeciendo con la lengua alrededor de la piel dura y acceder a subir y a bajar teniéndolo adentro, repetitivas veces hasta sentir la eyaculación y oír el orgasmo del chileno. Se levanta limpiando sus labios. No queda más que iniciar con la verdadera acción. Se quita el pantalón, dejándose únicamente como prenda la camisa.

Sonríe de lado admirando el sonrojo de Manuel por culpa del alcohol, este lo mira un poco desorientado pero estando al tanto de lo que van hacer.

―Solo porque estoy así…

―Se me hace más fácil. Cuando estas sobrio las cosas se me complican. ―le separa las piernas acercando su cuerpo, pero más el vientre.

* * *

...

"…_Esto es como en un matrimonio, que tiene un proyecto de vida en común y, obviamente, hay situaciones de conflicto; pero es mucho más lo que los une…"_

_..._

* * *

― ¿Qué me vas a decir mañana sobre nuestro problema? ―interrumpe siendo arrastrado hacia abajo por las manos del peruano sobre su cintura.

―Mañana te lo digo. ―contesta calmado sin dejar de curvar una sonrisa a diferencia del otro país quien frunce el ceño.

―Quiero saber ahora. ―insiste, al parecer quiere pelear o arruinar el ambiente. Una de dos, puede ser cualquier cosa.

―Dejemos eso para mañana, hay cosas más importante que hacer.

―No. ―niega secamente, pero deja de hablar al sentir un dedo mojado en su entrada. Se queja y maldice en su dialecto. Después entra otro. Lo van preparando, metiéndolos y sacándolos varias veces hasta estar listo.

En su mano toma su propio sexo metiendo la punta en el orificio anal. Inclina el cuerpo hacia adelante llevando las manos a tomar las piernas del chileno sobre sus hombros, dando un empuje juntando su pelvis contra la piel del sujeto recostado. Suspira al haber entrado sin problemas, claro, para él, porque en Chile le dolió eso aunque esté acostumbrado.

Miguel procede a moverse de adentro hacia afuera en un ritmo normal sin aumentar ni disminuir, sintiendo como su intimidad va entrando y tocando las estrechas y calientes paredes haciendo mover la cama quien choca a cada rato con la pared creando chillidos los cuales ayudan al éxtasis. Cierra los ojos disfrutando cada segundo la penetración sin dejar de sostenerle las piernas aunque ya empieza sentirse acalorado gracias al aviso de la gota de sudor resbalada por la sien.

Continúa embistiendo. Necesita más. Necesita hacerlo más rápido. Suelta las piernas y apoya la cabeza sobre la de él, haciéndole abrirse más, e inclina hacia arriba la parte trasera entrando rápidamente sin dejar escapar en besarlo, juntar sus alientos y gemidos pronunciados que invaden las paredes de la habitación. Alrededor de su espalda, se afirman las piernas de Manuel seguido de los brazos que van a su cuello subiendo a agarrarle el cabello, esperando acabar. Sabe que pronto acabarán.

En diez segundos el menor apresura los movimientos teniendo la urgente necesidad de sentirse liberado. Abre la boca dejando escapar el orgasmo haciendo coalición con el del mayor al tener a centímetros su boca, expulsando el viscoso líquido blanquecino dentro del chileno, este a su vez entremedio de sus vientres.

Entonces, Miguel cae agotado en un hombro de Manuel, regularizando la respiración.

* * *

...

"_La relación entre Perú y Chile está en su mejor momento."_

_..._

* * *

Luego de despertar en el día siguiente, Chile no sale de la cama escondido bajo las sabanas. Perú no le importa mucho tomando asiento en la orilla llevando unos papeles en las manos.

―Lo que te quería decir ayer; lo mejor que podemos hacer, es ir a resolver nuestros problemas en La Haya. ¿Qué dices Manuel? Por lo menos eso no te causará dolores de cabeza ―dice divertido sabiendo que ahora tiene dolores de cabeza a causa de haber bebido demasiado y para peor, haber hecho el amor, regalándole el cansancio. Una muy mala mezcla―. De todas formas, hablaré con mi hermano Julio para que no se meta y no se aproveche de este momento. ¿Te parece bien?

―…Sí~. ―responde desanimado pero estando de acuerdo con el peruano sin salir de su posición.

―Oye…sal de ahí huevón ―estira la mano agarrando las sabanas queriendo quitarlas sobre el individuo, sin embargo, Manuel las afirma enseguida dando media vuelta a mirarlo con cara de no haber dormido nada―. Exageras.

―Cállate. Sabi' que no me gusta hacerlo borracho. ―dice frunciendo el entrecejo enrollándose más a las sabanas.

Miguel simplemente sonríe de lado.

―Te odio, weón.

―Ah, no te preocupes. Mi odio hacia ti, es mucho más profundo ―le contesta directamente sin hacer desaparecer el surcado de labios. Eso no es divertido para Manuel, nada es divertido para él, y con solo verle la cara, siente lástima. Es mejor que le prepare alguna cosa para quitarle ese ánimo. Se levanta―. Te prepararé una sopa para que se te quite ese malhumor y el dolor de cabeza. ―luego se inclina a darle un beso en la frente, y salir del cuarto.

―Hmp. ―gira la cabeza desviando la mirada, tiñendo las mejillas de rojo sin ver que el menor va saliendo. Espera minutos hasta que lo vuelve a ver con un plato lleno de sopa, tomando asiento, revolviendo un poco con la cuchara antes de alimentarlo.

―Hey… ¿Crees que estamos en nuestro mejor momento? ―sencillamente pregunta dándole la primera cucharada.

Manuel no responde, prefiere seguir comiendo…en realidad no quiere responder.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Habersh, sé que quedaron algunas traumadas con ver Miguel de seme. Simplemente me gusta y me atrae que sea seme, más si es con Manuel. Antes podría ver a mi país tsundere como seme, pero estuve leyendo fic's de PerúxChile y debo decir…que es mucho mejor que el ChilexPerú, personalmente esa es mi opinión, y es más hard =D. Pero no lo solo eso, al principio me agradaba lo moe que era Miguel, pero dándome cuenta comenzaron a moeizarlo **demasiado**, y eso me defraudó. Me gusta que Miguel tenga la fuerza de su nación, que sea de carácter fuerte y que también tenga su lado amable…para luego violarse al Manu =3

Ahora referente al fic, la verdad no pude dejar de pensar que ambos mandatarios son fujoshis-yaoistas encubiertos con esas frases hechas para locas fans de Hetalia y LatinHetalia. Y mi deber fue hacer un oneshot. ¿Cómo quedó? Aasdadasdasdasdaada.

Vuelvo a repetir, **sin ofender a nadie, solo con fines de humor. Si alguien se sintió ofendida, pido disculpas.**

Datos:

Las frases fueron dichas a la prensa peruana, cuando el presidente de Chile visitó Perú.

•La primera y la segunda frase las dijo Sebastián Piñera, Presidente de Chile.

•La tercera y la más importante la dijo Alan García, Presidente del Perú. (Apoyando la frases epic's fujoshis)

•El presidente Alan García ha sido de los más cercanos a Chile, fortaleciendo la relación entre ambos países.

Me huele a yaoi ese "fortaleciendo la relación".

Y eso.

Gracias por leer.

Saludines!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

PD: Es que el Piñe se manda cada frase epic. Pobre Manu, pasa tanta vergüenza el pobre. LOL


End file.
